Mirror of Drarry
by divpotterdemitributebender
Summary: {Drarry One Shot} After the war, Harry decides that George needs to see his twin again, so he finds the Mirror of Erised. But an unexpected 'friend' sends him running...


**Just a little one-shot that I thought up one day. I hope you like it, it's my first ****Drarry and also my first One Shot! PLEASE REVIEW.**

**~C~**

* * *

"Thank God we found the Mirror, huh, Harry?" Ron asked, gazing fondly at the Mirror like it was an old friend. It brought back happy memories, like seeing his parents for the first time in a long time, sneaking around the library with the cloak, getting in and out of trouble with a little help from Dumbledore- oh. It seemed that the Mirror brought forth some painful memories as well. Harry pushed the agonizing thoughts out of his mind whenever they came upon him, but every so often he would see someone that had a similar twinkle in their eyes, or some stranger that possessed half-moon spectacles, and the memories would resurface. "I've really been missing Fred. Do you think he'll show up?" Ron probed. The ginger's eyes shone with anticipation for a positive answer. George, who you would've thought would retain the most enthusiasm to see his twin again, remained hushed, training his eyes on the dusty dirt floor.

After the War, George had plunged into a deep period of depression. He never talked, almost always refused his food at dinner, and that blissful little laugh he used to give every once and awhile, due to his friend's antics, was never to be heard anymore. Once Harry, Ron, and Hermione had badgered him about it enough, he finally told them that the reason behind all of this was that he missed his twin. Harry had decided that it was probably a good idea if Ron and George saw Fred one last time.

So, after a series of small adventures, Harry and Hermione had relocated the Mirror of Erised at a small shop in the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It was unavailable to all other customers, but since Harry was 'The Chosen One', he could tug a few strings here and there.

"Maybe. Depends on how much you miss him." Harry contemplated quoting the words Dumbledore had spoken to him in his first year, but his mind was still tender from his previous thoughts of his mentor, so he steered himself away from the subject. "Or something else, maybe having to do with Hermione could show up," Harry nudged him lightly in the ribs and shot him a knowing smile.

Ron shoved him lightly, chuckling. "Bugger off, you little git." He laughed softly to himself and then hung his head. "But yes, I do want to see him very badly." George went red to match his flaming hair and nodded sadly. He had stayed silent for the whole trip, but sadness was practically leaking out of him. Harry's heart ached.

"Well, c'mon then, what're you waiting for? He might be there after all." Harry encouraged them lightly and gave a startled George a gentle push towards the Mirror.

"No fair! How come he gets to go first?" Ron complained. Hermione gave him a slight prod, signaling that maybe it was time to shut up now. "Oh. Right."

George glanced up hesitantly, focusing on the Mirror. He concentrated for a moment, face contorted with effort. After an anticipation-filled silence, his face light up brightly, a wide grin stretching across his face as he saw his lost twin once more. He grabbed at the Mirror, happier than anyone had seen him in months. Harry and Hermione exchanged excited glances that were filled with joy. Both of them were internally celebrating that their plan worked, but on the exterior, they just plastered contented smiled onto their faces.

They repeated the process with Ron, who saw Fred, too, and hugged and congratulated them.

The foursome sat down and leaned against the wall of the tiny shop, letting out sighs of satisfaction. Ron finally broke the comfortable, yet slightly awkward, silence.

"So what about you guys? What do you see?" He jabbed, eyeing them excitedly. His curiosity grew as he drove them to get up and try it out.

Hermione stepped cautiously before the Mirror. Wonder began to pour into her eyes as the obvious vision *cough books cough cough* reflected in front of her. Her eyes darted across the mirror, examining every inch of the fragile glass. Ron face-palmed himself and shook his head.

"Move over, 'Mione, it's Harry's turn now." He pulled on her wrist and tugged her into his lap.

"Okay..." Hermione pouted. Blech. It was still hard for Harry to get used to the fact that his friends were now a happy couple. He did his best to keep a straight face as he approached the Mirror.

Where his straight face failed him.

There reflected Draco Malfoy, standing barely behind Harry. His white-blonde hair was roughly slicked back. His bare chest was muscular and pale. Harry was surprised to see that he was wearing Muggle jeans, and extremely skinny ones at that. But they _did_ frame his arse nicely...

Wait... Harry did NOT just think that.

The Mirror-Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's stomach, resting his head on Harry's shoulder... Until he got a seductive gleam in his eyes. He stood at Harry's side, facing Harry so that one of his legs was in front if Harry's leg and the other behind. Mirror-Draco's hand dropped until it connected with Harry's ass, giving it a light squeeze. The Mirror-Draco smirked as shock washed over Harry's face. He could feel a strange heat in the depths of his gut coming to life...

"Harry? Mate, are you okay? You look kind of flustered..." Ron asked worriedly. Shit... Harry forgot that his friends were watching his every move...

His attention was stolen away from the subject as Mirror-Draco started to tug gently on Harry's earlobe with his teeth. Harry barely stifled a moan. He tried to push Mirror-Draco away, but the demonic blonde only gripped Harry's waist harder. Mirror-Draco finally crossed the line when he licked the length of Harry's neck.

"Oh God..." Harry covered his mouth with his hand not wanting his friends to see...

"Harry? Where're you going?" Ron called after Harry as Harry sprinted out of the little shop, desperately trying to stop his nosebleed.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEWS FUEL MY WRITING.**

**Until next time, **

**~C~**


End file.
